gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex
The ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (ガンダムバルバトスルプスレクス, Gandamu Barubatosu Rupusu Rekusu) is the main mobile suit featured in the second half of ''Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS ''second season. It is piloted by Mikazuki Augus. Design & Development The Gundam Barbatos Lupus fought a fierce battle against the Hashmal in the vicinity of Chryse, a city on Mars and was so severely damaged that it was sent to the Saisei's MS workshop for a major upgrade.HGIBO 1/144 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex manual To match the combat data of Mikazuki Augus, who was increasing his compatibility with the mobile suit through the Alaya-Vijnana System, the machine's response speed was increased to the limit of its theoretical value. Movement of the frame's joints were also delicately tuned to match the pilot's actual sensations. To more intuitively reflect Mikazuki's fighting style, the suit's arms were enlarged and elongated like a beast, and various weapons are fitted on the body.Official Site Profile1/100 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex manual The arms' frame structure was also upgraded and reinforced. The tail of the Hashmal was transplanted to the suit's back, and through the Alaya-Vijnana System, Mikazuki controls this tail blade as if it was a limb. Overall, the Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex is customized for close combat, and its silhouette gives it a more ferocious look than its predecessors. The word 'Rex' means 'King' in latin, and this is fateful as Mikazuki is going along with Orga Itsuka, whose aspiration is to be King of Mars. Armaments ;*Ultra Large Mace :The weapon developed for Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex by Teiwaz's MS workshop, and takes into view combat against battleships. The telescopic handle helps to close the gap with enemy unit. When not in use, it can be mounted on the rear waist horizontally. :;*Pile Bunker ::The tip of the mace and the bottom of its handle are equipped with a pile bunker each. ;*Tail Blade :The Hashmal's tail was transplanted onto Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex's back, and the resulting tail blade can extend to strike opponents as directed by Mikazuki through the Alaya-Vijnana System. ;*Rex Nail :The fingers of the Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex can be used as weapons, allowing both arms to function as powerful weapons that can pierce opponent machines. ;*200mm Gun :Each forearm contains a built-in 200mm gun. ;*Heel Bunker :Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex is equipped with pile bunkers on both heels. Equipment ;*Sub-Arm :A sub-arm is stored within each forearm. When deployed, the black part on the back of the forearm will flip open, and the sub-arm will unfold into its full length. Operational History The Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex was first seen in combat during Tekkadan's attack on JPT Trust, a Teiwaz subsidiary headed by Jasley Donomikols. It easily dispatched the latter group's mobile suits, and ended the battle by killing Jasley through destroying the bridge of his ship with the Ultra Large Mace. It was later sent to Earth to assist in McGillis Fareed's coup of Gjallarhorn, and played a role in disabling the mobile suits at the organization's headquarter. It then engaged the ASW-G-XX Gundam Vidar in the headquarter's basement. Initially, Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex had the edge over its enemy, but they fought on more equal terms when the Gundam Vidar's Alaya-Vijnana Type E was activated. The fight stopped after ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael's intervention, and Gundam Vidar retreated back to space. During the battle between the Arianrhod fleet and McGillis's Coup d'etat group, which Tekkadan had allied with, the Barbatos Lupus Rex was kept occupied by the unrelenting EB-08jjc Reginlaze Julia as per Rustal Elion's plan. This neutralized the effects the Gundam could've had on the battle. Later, when Tekkadan came up with a daring plan to charge into the Arianrhod fleet, the Barbatos Lupus Rex was deployed as the vanguard. It then clashed with the Reginlaze Julia again and severed the latter's left arm. However, it failed to stop the Reginlaze Julia from interfering with the ASW-G-64 Gundam Flauros (Ryusei-Go)'s Dainsleif shot at the enemy flagship, and as a result, the attack missed its mark. Gallery ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex.jpg|ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex Y ASW-G-01 Gundam Bael.jpg|Barbatos Lupus Rex And Bael ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (episode 41) (1).jpg|Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex with cockpit opened ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (episode 41) (2).jpg|Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex in hangar ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex - Mace (episode 42) (1).jpg|Crushing enemy unit with its mace ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex - Mace (episode 42) (2).jpg|Moving in space with mace ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex - Mace (episode 42) (3).jpg|Attacking with mace ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex - Mace (episode 42) (4).jpg|Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex and Hush's Hekija ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex - Mace (episode 42) (5).jpg|Fighting in space (1) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex - Mace (episode 42) (6).jpg|Fighting in space (2) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex - Mace (episode 42) (7).jpg|Swinging the mace ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex - Mace (episode 42) (8).jpg|Close up (1) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex - Superhard Wire Blade (episode 42) (1).jpg|Tail Blade Deployed ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex - Superhard Wire Blade (episode 42) (2).jpg|Attacking enemy units with Tail Blade ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex - Superhard Wire Blade (episode 42) (3).jpg|Retracting Tail Blade ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex With Mace.jpg|Close up (2) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex Face Close Up.jpg|Face Close Up ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex Attacking with mace (2).jpg|Fighting with Gundam Vidar ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex Retracting Tail Blade (1).jpg|Attacking Gundam Vidar with Tail Blade ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex Retracting Tail Blade (2).jpg|Close up (3) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex Retracting Tail Blade (3).jpg|Attacking with Tail Blade (1) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex Retracting Tail Blade (4).jpg|Attacking with Tail Blade (2) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex Flying (1).jpg|Closing in on enemy (1) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex Flying (2).jpg|Closing in on enemy (2) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex Retracting Tail Blade (5).jpg|Attacking with Tail Blade (3) ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (01).jpg ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (02).jpg ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (03).jpg ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (04).jpg ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (05).jpg ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (06).jpg ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (07).jpg ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (08).jpg ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (09).jpg ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (10).jpg ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (11).jpg ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (12).jpg ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (13).jpg ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (14).jpg ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (15).jpg ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (16).jpg ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (17).jpg ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (18).jpg ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (Episode 46) Close up.jpg|Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex Close up (Episode 46) Gunpla HGIBO-GundamBarbatosLupusRex.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex (2017) - Box art Barbatos Lupus Rex Gunpla 1.png Lupus rex.jpg Lupus rex 3.jpg Lupus rex 4.jpg Notes & Trivia *The Gundam's appearance, with its claws and extendable tail blade, bears a resemble to a demon which is fitting as it is named after the demon 'Barbatos'. *Barbatos Lupus Rex's Tail Blade is a reminiscence on Mikazuki's state of permanent usage the Alaya-Vijnana system's cable. References External links *Gundam Barbatos Lupus Rex on Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS (Official Site)